A Heart Of Light Shines In The Darkness
by Rie Sonomura
Summary: LAST FIC OF 2019. Set in World of Light, follow up to Blue Bird Lamentation, which ties in to "Hiding in my Skin". She needed to be strong. To break free of Dharkon's control and be with her beloved again. And so, her resolve was tempered. [Falconcina, as if this wasn't surprising. Mention of Snakus. Dharkon uses they/them pronouns.]


**I felt like writing a follow up to _Blue Bird Lamentation_, which is a companion fic to chapter 18 of ****_Hiding in my Skin, Broken from Within_****. This is Lucina struggling to break free from Dharkon's control as her lover, Captain Falcon, reaches out to her, with the perspective focused on her and what she's experiencing. Still in third person, of course. I'm AWFUL at first person lmaooo**

**Content warnings: violence, mild blood, a slight sexual reference. And yes, Dharkon uses they/them pronouns here.**

**Recommended BGM for this fic, at least until Lucina is freed: Light of Nibel from the Ori And The Blind Forest OST (original, and the fan made Definitive Edition remix by Asterfank on YouTube), as well as Restoring The Light, Facing The Dark, from the same OST. omg Ori has amazing music and visuals PLEASE PLAY IT;;;  
**

**oh and obligatory Super Smash Prose server plug, a discord server to chat with other Smash Bros. fanfic authors and share your stuff! The invite ID is ****gDX48ua.**

* * *

**_A Heart Of Light Shines In The Darkness_**

_Naga...please...give me the strength to break through and reach him...!_

Lucina's heartfelt wish shone through the darkness and allowed her to break through, after struggling to reach out to her lover, Captain Falcon, who was trying to free her from Dharkon's control. After what felt like a painful eternity of listening to the agonized screams of her beloved, she managed to resist Dharkon's imprisonment of her consciousness.

When she opened her eyes, she saw she was no longer in that ominous bubble of dark miasma. Instead, she was on Arena Ferox, or rather, a replica created by Dharkon. She took a few moments to take in her surroundings and register what was happening. Her body emanated that glowing red aura, brimming with a dark energy. It was a sign that Dharkon was controlling her, but in this moment, she resisted with all her might. She just wanted to see him again... and warn him.

She could see the Captain's arm grabbing her by the collar, but didn't question it in the tension of the moment. Now was the time to act, because she knew if she didn't, she might not get another chance.

"C-Cap...tain...?"

"Lucina?!" Captain Falcon immediately let go of Lucina's collar, causing her to lose her balance. Before she could hit the ground, however, she felt him wrap his strong arms around her tenderly and pull her close to him. The feeling alone filled her heart with gratitude.

After all, she longed to feel his embrace again for so long.

"Is that really you...?"

And to hear his voice again.

"Can you hear me?"

And most importantly, to see his face once more.

Slowly lifting her gaze, she saw the face of the man she loved so dearly, his eyes still concealed by his visor, but his mouth shaped into a look of gentle concern, his voice soft and comforting. That gentle side of him was part of why she had fallen in love with him in the first place.

"I...It's you..." She murmured faintly, slowly reaching out her right hand to caress her lover's face. As her exposed fingers made contact with his slightly rugged skin, comforting memories and emotions flooded over her.

_Not even Dharkon can take this happiness away from me..._

The warmth emanating from his slightly rough skin which nevertheless felt soothing to her touch, hearing the relief in his voice to see her safe and alive, just having him present there... all of it filled her heart with intense joy. Even though she saw Dharkon's signature aura emanating from her hand as she lovingly stroked his face, she paid it no mind as the only thing she could think of was the memory of the time they let down their barriers and became one back in the BLADE Barracks on Mira. He didn't let go, and neither did she, nor did either of them want to. Her face bore an expression that was both grateful and sorrowful at the same time as she whispered, "I'm so happy... I could cry..."

_He's alive. He's not hurt. Words cannot describe my happiness... I wish time would just stop, that it would just be me and him in this moment, forever._

It was then a realization dawned on her.

_He's not hurt...? Wait a minute... He was grabbing me by the collar before I came to. That was when Dharkon... I have a bad feeling..._

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart," Falcon affectionately reassured her, a soft smile gracing his face, his voice gentle and reassuring. "I'm here. I'll save you."

Lucina did not feel reassured, however, in fact she felt dread creep upon her as she realized this was a trap Dharkon had set and that the Captain was in danger.

_No... this is just like that time... when I was captured by Black Shadow... that vision of Dharkon using my body to hurt him was a lie to get me to surface. Which means... this time it will be for real...  
_

Lucina briefly grunted in pain as the same dark clouds of miasma began to cloud her vision, a sign that Dharkon was beginning to assume control again. The pain slowly intensified, a sort of psychological pain as opposed to purely physical. It felt like five hundred volts of electricity coursing through her body, gradually increasing to six hundred, seven hundred, all the way to a thousand and beyond, even though it was obviously all in her mind.

And there was also the emotional pain of knowing the one you love might not survive, and it would technically be your fault.

_I can't stop it... Dharkon is too powerful. I should at least... warn the Captain... if I have to stay in that dark bubble forever, I'll accept it as long as he gets to live..._

"You...shouldn't... have come..." She murmured weakly, her brows furrowing in worry and her eyes showing a slight look of desperation.

_Please... just go..._

"I'll just... hurt you..." Fear began to grip her as her vision filled with the dark clouds even more. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. It was almost like Dharkon wouldn't let her.

"It'll be fine, I promise..." He began to reach out his hand to touch her face as well. Just like that night in Mira... only, the sight was bittersweet as she knew what lay in store for him.

_No... _Her vision continued to darken. _Stay away... you're walking right into a trap...!_

"Remember what I told you? That I would free you if a situation like this arose?"

She recalled his promise to her that night in Mira, how he lovingly embraced her as he vowed to always be by her side, even if the world turned against her. But here, the world wasn't turning against her... it was about to turn against _him_.

_Please... stop... _Lucina could feel herself losing bodily autonomy, like her consciousness was once again disconnecting from her body as Dharkon forced their way back in.

"You wouldn't hurt me..."

_I wouldn't... but **they **would... please, I beg of you..._

"Run..."

... was what Lucina wanted to say, but before her lips could move, she felt her consciousness as light as a feather, everything before her blurring until it all went dark.

...

She opened her eyes once again and saw she was back in that bubble dimension filled with dark miasma. Her arms were bound once more by Dharkon's tentacles, only this time, her legs were as well.

_**Foolish girl... you really thought breaking free of my control would be that easy...?**_

"You _lied_ to me, Dharkon," Lucina answered the disembodied voice. "You made me think the Captain was in danger... I couldn't even tell him... to get away..." She looked down, a sorrowful, defeated expression on her face.

_**Even as my pawn, you still push him away, despite the fact you claim to love him. You'll never change...**_

"That's... not true... I..." Lucina denied their words, shivering in dread at how well Dharkon knew her. "It's so... the likes of you wouldn't hurt him..."

_So that's it... I'm their pawn... this is what they've planned all along...  
_

_**_** But having fun with the victims my pawns lure in is the best part! **_****Why don't I let you have a front row seat to the big show?!**_

"No...!" Lucina squirmed desperately, trying to break free, but Dharkon sent a jolt of electricity through their tentacles, shocking Lucina to the point she could no longer resist. In those moments of agony, one painful memory surfaced in Lucina's mind and broke her will: the memory of Black Shadow using the same kind of electric shocks to torture her in front of the Captain... the escalating pain, the humiliation of showing him her weakness...

_Why...? Even Dharkon knows... of one of my most traumatizing memories... How can they know me so intimately...?_

Once she was rendered docile, an image opened up through the clouds.

This time, this image showed nothing but the truth.

Captain Falcon was already lying on the ground in pain, his face contorted into an agonized grimace, as Dharkon, speaking through Lucina as the image was through their point of view, said, "So this is the effect love has on humans? Reducing them to sentimental, vulnerable, weeping husks of the people they have the potential to be? Pathetic."

Lucina could hear the sheer disdain in Dharkon's voice as they spoke. Her eyes widening in fear, she had no choice but to keep watching.

In the projection, Lucina's body approached the Captain and stomped on his chest as Dharkon declared through her body, "Love... friendship... bonds... in the world I plan to create, which is a world that will consume every other and every being will bend to my will, there will be no need for such things." Her body pressed her foot down and grinded her heel into his chest, eliciting pained cries from his lips.

"Stop it!" The real Lucina protested desperately. "Please! Do whatever you want to me, _but don't hurt him..._!"

_**A little too late for bargaining, don't you think, my pet...?**_

"You truly are sadistic..." Lucina shuddered in revulsion.

_**If you think what I'm doing right now is sadistic, wait till you see what happens next...!**_

From the projection Dharkon was showing Lucina, the following words spilled out of the controlled Lucina's lips, Dharkon's tone dripping with a strange sort of sociopathic vanity, "At the very least, I will say I find it amusing to torture not only you in this manner, but the woman as well. She is watching everything... it breaks her heart so to see me use her body to hurt the man she loves."

"What...?" Lucina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How cruel... this is too cruel..." Her eyes began to flood with tears at the sight of the man she loved subjected to intense physical torture. This, in itself, was torture for her too - of the emotional kind.

_No... if this is what I'm subjected to, I'll have no more of it..._

The next few words, however, sent an intense chill down Lucina's spine:

"And I will relish every moment, feeding off her despair as I wring the life from your body and she can do nothing but helplessly _watch_."

"No...!" Lucina faintly gasped at the revelation.

_Dharkon... only saw my negative emotions as nourishment...? That means... anyone else who's their captive... they'll..._

From the projection, Captain Falcon growled, "Dharkon, you sadistic _prick_!" and got up, pushing Lucina's controlled body off him.

"Babe!" Lucina tried to call out to him, forgetting in that moment that he couldn't hear her from the pocket dimension her consciousness was sealed in. "Please, just run!"

_**Both of you will soon see it is pointless to resist me... Chaos is a force of nature, it cannot be stopped...  
**_

"Galeem is a narcissistic, uncaring little dickwad, but calling you a 'monster' would be too kind...!" Captain Falcon insulted Dharkon.

"He's right..." Lucina murmured, feeling a surge of determination well up inside of her. "We... cannot allow your cruelty to continue...!"

_**You humans are so predictable... making empty promises you can't keep...**_

"So you intend to defy me to the bitter end, then?" Dharkon asked Captain Falcon through Lucina's lips.

"Do I even need to answer that?" Captain Falcon retorted. "I will not stop... until I save her..."

"I... won't run anymore, either," Lucina declared, her voice resolute. "He's been worried about me... I can only imagine the pain he felt when Galeem separated him from me... and I'm still separated from all my friends. I'll find them all... and defeat you!"

_**Not if I break your will first.**_

"Don't...!"

Chuckling sinisterly, Dharkon then announced through Lucina, "Very well. You have sealed your fate." The self-proclaimed Embodiment of Darkness then made Lucina's body attack the Captain without restraint. The few seconds that elapsed seemed like an eternity to him as he only knew one thing: pain.

...and as she only knew one thing: desperation.

"STOP IT!" The real Lucina shouted as Captain Falcon's pained screams rang in her ears, the anguish in her voice almost palpable. "PLEASE! He'll die...!"

_**And when he does... you'll be broken. A hopeless husk, with your friends and family far away... and your lover dead, by your own hands. I was right to choose you... your dark heart is truly delicious...**_

"I..." Lucina trembled, an unbelievable hopelessness weighing on her.

_They're right... I'd have... nothing to fight for..._

Lucina's despondent thoughts were interrupted by Captain Falcon calling out to her.

The real her.

"Lucina, please...! Remember... our training! You can... filter Dharkon's... influence out! Focus on... my voice...!"

"Captain...!" In that moment, all the despair inside Lucina was replaced with hope. A hope shining like a brilliant light in her heart.

A heart of light... that shone in the vast darkness.

_Yes...! Focus on him! I can break free from Dharkon if I focus on the Captain's voice!_

She felt a newfound strength building up inside her as she began to wriggle loose.

_**What do you think you're doing?!**_

"Like the Captain... I, too, will resist you to the bitter end," Lucina answered Dharkon. "I won't let you have your way any longer..."

_**You can try... but you'll never be completely rid of me...**_

"Try me," Lucina grunted. "And I don't have a dark heart... I know there's light within me...!"

_Just like... there's darkness within him... We're not perfect, but we can strive to be the best versions of ourselves, and bring out the best in each other...!_

**_If his screams don't break you, then I will!_**

Lucina felt continuous jolts of electricity from Dharkon's tentacles shock her over and over, but the pain gradually faded until she didn't feel the shocks at all.

Her desire to save him outweighed the pain.

_**How...?!**_

"I... will never give up..." Lucina uttered, breaking her left arm and right leg free from Dharkon's grasp. "I didn't give up when it came to saving my father back then... and I won't now... not when it comes to the man I love... someone like you would never understand!"

_**Then go ahead and try to save him... like I said... you'll never be truly free of me...**_

"We'll...see..." Lucina panted as all her limbs were free. Her senses were starting to distort as she feebly ran to the projection in the miasma, trying as hard as she could not to stumble.

_I'm almost... there..._ She reached out her hand as a light enveloped her.

_Light... I'm saved..._

When she opened her eyes, she was back on Arena Ferox, her consciousness in control of her body, though she could still feel Dharkon's influence weighing heavy on her. She was straddling the Captain, her sword pointed at his throat, but she was holding the sword back.

Almost immediately, she felt his hand gently stroking her face as he said with a weak but affectionate smile, "You're... doing it already, aren't you? You're starting... to resist Dharkon's control all by yourself. I'm so... proud of you..."

"Captain...?" Lucina's face bore an expression that was a mixture of fearful, sorrowful, and hopeful at the same time.

_Yes... that's right... during our journey, I made such great progress... he would be so proud of me... it's part of why I fell in love with him._

"I..." Before she could say anything else, she saw herself being pulled back into the dark dimension as the projection zoomed out of focus and the dark clouds became more visible.

_**You sure are persistent... I despise persistence...!**_

"Preaching... to the choir... don't you think...?" Lucina grunted as she heard Captain Falcon reaching out to her still.

"Don't stop... Even now, you're willing your body to not attack me, despite Dharkon wanting it to be so... Just keep... holding on..."

Hearing his voice only strengthened her resolve even more. She managed to regain control the moment Dharkon raised her Falchion to stab him. Using all of her will, she held the sword still as she strained, "N-no...!" before Dharkon pulled her out again.

_**You dare defy me?!**_

At this point, Dharkon's demands to Lucina inside of the pocket dimension were the same words coming out of the corporeal Lucina's mouth, as if the struggle was going on in both the dark dimension of the subconscious as well as the real world. And it was.

"You... won't..." Lucina strained as she reached her hand out to the projection, allowing her to speak through her own body. "You won't... make me... do this anymore...!"

_**Stop it! Just stoooooooooop...!  
**_

But she wouldn't stop. She was not about to stop now.

_I'll keep going... even if it kills me, I'll save him...!_

"I won't let you use me anymore...!"

When she opened her eyes once more, she was standing a short distance from Captain Falcon, who was standing slightly hunched over from the aftermath of the beating he received. His lips were stained slightly red from the dripping blood he wiped away shortly before Lucina came to.

"Ngh...C-Captain...?"

She slowly turned to him and upon seeing the condition he was in, something she indirectly caused, she held her Falchion's handle to her chest in fear, a heartbroken expression on her face.

"I... you're hurt...because of me..." She trembled as she stood, her body held still by her will alone. She could feel Dharkon still having a lingering semblance of control over her, and knew they could resume control at any time, but she was doing everything in her power to resist.

"It's...okay, love. This is...nothing. I'm just so happy to know you're alive..."

"But...I'm not happy...knowing I hurt you..." Tears started to gather in her eyes as she lowered the arm holding the Falchion and let it rest at her side. "I don't know how much longer I can fight Dharkon's influence. Please, babe, I'm begging you...just leave me. Save yourself. I'll be fine..." She looked away with a wistful smile as she said, "...Nobody needs me, anyway."

"Lucina...why are you saying that...?" The Captain's face bore a look of immense concern.

_His kindness... and genuine care for me when I was distraught...that's another reason why I fell in love in him... then... why can't I shake this feeling of... everything being my fault...?  
_

"Because..." Lucina closed her eyes, her mouth forming a slight frown as she spoke. "I was there when the beams of light hit, right after I sent Morgan back to my home world. I saw everyone being vaporized and... I couldn't do anything to stop it. I just watched as my parents tried to shield me." She opened her eyes once again, looking directly at the man she fell in love with. "I was so far away from you... I kept reaching out for you after Shulk, Link and Zelda were vaporized, only to see you and the Blue Falcon disappear. In that moment, I could only think about how I failed to save you… How I once again lost someone I loved so dearly before my very eyes. And then... nothing." Looking down solemnly, a single tear slid down her face as she concluded, "Like I said... nobody needs me."

_I'm sorry, Captain. It doesn't matter that it was technically Dharkon attacking you, and not me. I feel like... in this moment, I'm not worthy of your love... perhaps... I'm not worthy of **anyone's **love, for that matter..._

What the Captain said surprised her, but at the same time, it was something she needed to hear.

"**I** need you, Lucina. I won't give up on you."

"Babe...?" She could feel his hand softly caressing her face, bringing back wonderful memories of their first night together, their confessions of pure, undying love for each other. She remembered how lovingly his hand would caress her face, wiping away her tears.

_Babe... you still...? Even after all Dharkon did? Even after all **I **did before all this...? Running away from you, getting angry at you...?_

"Kirby saved Snake, who saved me when I was under Galeem's control. Now it's my turn to save you, my love. I'm not leaving without you. We can save the others, like your parents and your friends...don't you want to show them all that you became stronger like you promised you would...?"

"Ah..." Lucina willed her right hand to drop the Falchion, trembling, her voice starting to crack. "You're...right..."

_That's right... father, mother, and all my friends... they still love me, too... and they need me... I can't give up now..._

"I... knew you were in there. I'm so glad I could see you again..." The Captain smiled, lowering his hand and drawing closer to her before wrapping his arms around her tightly in a passionate embrace.

"I...!" Lucina's eyes were overflowing with tears, but instead of sorrow, these were tears of unadulterated joy. She could feel Dharkon's control on her weaken drastically.

_This...feeling...it's indescribable. The joy I feel is so intense, I... I can't stop crying..._

She blinked, the tears gushing from her eyes which returned to their normal blue hue among a white sclera. _Such a warm emotion...I'm reminded why I'm here, and why I fell in love with him. He remembered our promise...and so did I._

She instinctively embraced him back, burying her face into his chest as she slowly closed her eyes and the dark aura dissipated around her, the setting returning to what it was before the dark mist enveloped them. At that moment, she had finally, completely broke free.

_It's like... I'm coming home. With him... I **am** home._

She softly wept as she held him tighter, enjoying the familiar warmth of his embrace, leaning her ear to his chest and listening to his heartbeat – the one thing that reminded her this was all real - as she felt his left hand softly run its fingers through her hair while his right hand rested on the small of her back. She was finally free, and finally safe again in the arms of the man she loved so much.

_He's alive. I'm alive. This is really happening. I've been reunited with him...Naga...thank you._

"Babe..." She pleaded tearfully as she opened her eyes, her voice soft and loving. "Please...don't let me go. I've yearned for this moment for so long... all alone in that dark bubble... my consciousness kept crying out for you. And now... you're finally here... I'm so happy. I wish this moment… here, just the two of us… could last forever."

"I'm so happy, too. I promise, I won't let you go." Captain Falcon gently lifted Lucina's face so her gaze met his. His voice was comforting, but brimming with a joy so great he might have started to weep, too. "All this time...I thought you were dead after those beams of light hit. I thought _I_ was dead... When I came to, I was in this empty, oppressive bubble of light. It was so lonely... all I could worry about was if you were safe."

"Babe...that's right, you said Galeem held you prisoner."

"Yes..." He tenderly wiped away her tears. "A deity of light and a deity of dark...both wanting to destroy everything. They separated us once. I won't let us get separated again."

"You...promise?"

"Yes," Falcon answered her. "It's thanks to Kirby making it out of Galeem's first attack alive that we've been...given a second chance. If he hadn't, we'd all be dead for sure. And in many ways...I'm thankful for Kirby. We were able to live again and... find our way back home to each other." It was at this moment he couldn't hold in his true feelings any more, that he bared his sensitive side to her. A single tear streamed down his face as he uttered, his voice starting to crack, "I really was afraid I lost you...I can't imagine a life without you, sweetheart..."

_And I helped you be more comfortable with the real you. The real Captain Falcon, who isn't afraid to wear his heart on his sleeve... when you open up, I can connect with you more... and that makes me happy in a way words can't describe._

"Babe...!" Lucina reached out her right hand to caress his face, the face she just couldn't forget, and wiped away his tears as joyful tears rained from her own eyes and she smiled gratefully. "I can't imagine a life without you, either... But please, love, don't cry... Everything's okay now. We did...we really did find our way back to each other...!"

He instinctively held her closer to him, feeling her heartbeat against his chest. "I never doubted that we would. We've been through so much on our own, as well as together... we've suffered so much." Wiping away her tears, he said, "It's up to us now... To oppose them both, and get our happy ending...the one we deserve."

"Of course..." Lucina nodded. Leaning her face closer, slowly closing her eyes, and parting her lips for a kiss, she softly, affectionately whispered, "I love you, Captain Falcon."

"I love you too...Lucina."

Their lips met in a delicate kiss that quickly became passionate but also full of longing. They could feel their blissful sighs mingling as they kissed. Every fear, every feeling of loneliness and sorrow, simply evaporated into the dark clouds above them. All that mattered was this moment. They were alive. They had never _felt_ so alive. They were finally together again, after so many trials and tribulations.

And neither of them wanted to let go.

_I... after resisting Dharkon's control all on my own... I still feel like I'm on shaky ground, a bit. But in your arms... I feel safe. It doesn't matter if the world is falling apart around me... as long as you're with me, the sense of safety I feel is like no other. I truly am blessed to be with someone like you...  
_

After several heavenly moments, they broke the kiss and looked at each other affectionately, their minds a bit foggy from the kiss, just silently feeling indescribably happy seeing each other's faces again. Not just that, but hearing each other's voices and feeling the other's touch again. It truly was like they had just come home.

_If I were to die tomorrow... if his face were the last thing I saw... I would die happy. Until that day comes... I will protect him. I don't want to lose him ever again..._

Suddenly, the Captain clutched his side in pain.

"U-ugh...!"

"Babe...?!" Lucina immediately caught Captain Falcon before he could collapse to the ground.

"My love..." The Captain strained before covering his mouth with his left hand to cough. After an intense, hacking cough, he felt something wet on his hand and a copper-like taste in his mouth. Moving the hand away from his mouth, both he and Lucina caught a glimpse of what it was. It was blood.

"Oh gods, you're hurt...!" She gently set him down as she crouched. "You're bleeding internally, and I... I did this to you...when I was under Dharkon's control..."

_Even though Dharkon was the one making me do it... this is still something "I" did. There's no escaping that guilt..._

"Don't...worry about it anymore..." Falcon said weakly as he grimaced. "It's over now...I'm here...I'll be fine..."

"No, you won't," Lucina answered him sternly. "You saved me. Now please, love, let me save you and stop trying to take every burden on to yourself. If I can't overwhelm myself with such burdens, then neither can you. Please..." Her eyes turned pleading at her second "Please".

_But at the very least... I want to make things right._

As the Captain weakly smiled at her, she thought as at long last, a feeling of reassurance washed over her, _I'll take care of you... I'll make sure that I never lose you... that we never get separated again. That we can all... look forward to a hopeful future. You, me... everyone._

Seeing the others finally catch up to them, Lucina saw Shulk and called out to him, "Shulk!"

"Lucina! You're alright..." Shulk ran to them when, just then, he noticed Captain Falcon crouching and clutching his side in pain, a small trickle of blood dripping from his lips.

"Captain! Oh no! What..." Shulk gasped, his voice sounding slightly fearful.

"Does anyone have anything that can help...?" Lucina called out, desperately.

"...I've got just the thing."

Snake walked out from the midst of the other Smashers. "Here's a Healing Field." He walked over to the newly reunited couple and set the item on the ground, generating a column of healing energy that enveloped them both in a green glow and healed their external and internal injuries.

"S-Snake..." The Captain murmured, weakly. "Thanks..."

"Please, babe, save your breath until you get better," Lucina urged her lover, softly stroking his face. "Just rest..." She sat down and gently lay him down as well, letting his head rest on her lap.

_I'll be strong for you, my love. Just don't worry yourself any longer. You were the source of my strength before all this... now I want to be yours.  
_

Turning her gaze to Snake, she said, "Thank you, Snake."

"You could use some of it, too," Snake urged her.

"Maybe..." She looked to the side briefly. "But...he needs it more." She turned her gaze downward to see the man she loved peacefully asleep. "He went through all that suffering...just to save me. There's no greater love than that..." She smiled as she softly caressed his peaceful face.

_With you by my side... I have nothing to fear... It's thanks to you that I've come to where I am now. And... I know I did the same for you...  
_

"Heh...you two are just like Samus and I. Only, you're way more passionate over each other and devoted to each other...I must say, I'm a bit jealous."

"Heehee..."

"Oh," Snake murmured, noticing Lucina's Falchion lying close by. "Let me get that for you."

"Thank you," Lucina thanked Snake as he picked it up and handed it to her. Laying her lover's head on the ground softly, she then stood and sheathed the Falchion into the holster on her uniform. Turning to Shulk, she asked him, "So, what now?"

"Hmmm..." Focusing, Shulk had another vision come to him. Once his eyes stopped glowing blue, he announced, "There's a pocket dimension not far from here. I can sense some more fighters to save there, including Robin, your mother Robyn, and Simon's descendant, Richter."

"Richter... mom..." Lucina murmured.

"You coming?"

"...No," Lucina declined Shulk, kneeling down next to her lover. "I need to rest for now... There's a lot I need to try to wrap my head around at the moment. And the Captain is hurt... I have to make sure he recovers, too."

"I'm stayin' too," Snake announced. "I've got some... catching up to do with them. Especially Cap when he wakes up."

"Very well," Shulk nodded.

"Before you go," Lucina told Shulk, "Apparently the ruler of this domain is named Dharkon. They were controlling me until the Captain saved me just now... apparently there was another deity, Galeem, that controlled the Captain and you guys? The... same one I had those dreams about?"

_I can't say I fully understand the situation I'm in... or why I had those dreams about the being we now know is Galeem..._

"Yeah," Shulk confirmed.

"See if Dharkon lets slip anything about their motives, or anything like that," Lucina suggested.

_But I want to help still, even if I can't go with them right now. The sooner we find out why this is all happening... the sooner we can go home.  
_

I have some things I want to know for myself too," Shulk commented. "Once we save every fighter and Spirit in that dimension from Dharkon's control, we'll report back here and discuss what we've learned."

"Sounds good," Snake commented. "Stay safe out there, guys."

"Of course." Shulk began to walk off before quickly turning back to Lucina and asking, "And... Lucina?"

"Hmm?"

A heartfelt smile graced Shulk's face as he told Lucina, and Captain Falcon as well, "...I'm happy for you guys."

Lucina smiled gratefully as she watched Shulk run off to the pocket dimension with everyone else as the Healing Field ran out of energy. "...Thank you, Shulk."

...

Once the others left, Lucina had a conversation with the Captain's longtime friend, Snake, whom she last saw at New Los Angeles. The two caught up, with Lucina confirming she and the Captain were an item, and Snake telling Lucina how long he and Samus had been together, as well as how he felt when he had to be sent home during the fourth tournament.

"She missed me a lot, but for me... every day without her was empty, instilling in me an unimaginable solitude. The world as I knew it stopped spinning..."

"When you two were reunited, you must have been really happy..." Lucina recalled the fact that Snake and Samus were technically separated from each other again once Galeem attacked, and could only imagine how happy they were to be reunited in the Light Realm. Looking down at her slumbering beloved with an affectionate smile, she continued, "To be back together after circumstances separating you for so long... the happiness must be unlike any you've ever known..."

"Like you guys," Snake remarked. "Galeem and Dharkon had separated you two from each other, and when you guys were reunited... you just can't put that happiness into words."

"True," Lucina agreed. "It's like... as Dharkon sealed my conscience away, I couldn't stand what they were making me do to him."

_Somehow, I can't get their words to me as I resisted them out of my mind..._

__**Then go ahead and try to save him... like I said... you'll never be truly free of me...**__

__And I can still somehow feel their presence... it's faint, but it's there. I wonder...  
__

"My consciousness kept struggling, resisting their control until I broke through. And it's all thanks to him... he was my light in the dark."

_And like I promised, I was the comforting shade he sought when the light became too blinding... He broke free of the light, and I broke free of the darkness. And... we came running to each other. No matter what... I know we'll always find our way back to each other.  
_

All of a sudden, Lucina winced, clutching her head. "U-ugh..." She could feel her heart begin to palpitate weakly in her chest.

_What's... going on...? Is this... Does Dharkon still...?_

"Something the matter...?" Snake asked her.

"I... I don't know..." Lucina murmured, panting as she began to feel dizzy. "I didn't sustain any...injuries. B-but... my body... somehow feels...exhausted?" She began to waver and was about to collapse onto the ground when her lover awoke and sat up as quickly as he could, catching her.

"Babe...?" She asked weakly, struggling to keep her eyes open. "You're...rested already...?"

"Not really..." Captain Falcon groggily answered the woman he loved. "But...I couldn't help but overhear. It's because... you were fighting Dharkon's control all by yourself, wasn't it...?"

"Ah..." Lucina sighed, her face bearing a slightly regretful expression.

_Of course... it's obvious to him. He was there, he saw everything..._

"That makes sense..." Snake concluded. "I can imagine it must have been very taxing on her mental and emotional state. Even without any injuries or physical strain, that can wear someone out fast."

"I... see..." Lucina panted.

"You could... use some rest too, sweetheart..." Falcon offered his lover, reaching out a hand to softly stroke her face as he slowly lay back down. "If you...have any nightmares or anything, you can... at least feel safe knowing it's not real...that I'm here by your side..."

"O-okay... I need to rest my eyes, anyway..."

_At least... it's reassuring to know Dharkon can't intimidate me with how well they claim to know me... when **he **knows me even better._

Lucina slowly crawled to the Captain's side and lay next to him, resting her body above the waist on his chest, allowing herself to listen to his heartbeat and wrapping one of her arms around him as the other rested on his chest. She almost immediately felt one of his arms wrap itself around her, and sighed blissfully as she relaxed into his embrace.

"So... warm..." she murmured, a faint but content smile creeping onto her face. "I've...missed this...so much..."

_You know..._

"I've missed it too..." Falcon replied, his voice sounding drowsy.

"Hey...babe..." Lucina began, her eyelids beginning to feel even heavier. "When...this is all over...we should...thank Kirby. It's...thanks to him that...we're even alive in the first place. You said it yourself..."

_If it weren't for us being stuck in this world of endless darkness... and us fighting for our lives..._

"Yeah..." her lover agreed with a yawn. "He saved us both, indirectly... and brought us back together. Just...don't worry for now. We will make it out...together. All of us..."

"I look forward to it..." Lucina sighed deeply, closing her eyes as she sank into another darkness – the peaceful, beautiful darkness of deep slumber.

_This moment here... would be perfect..._

...

"Ugh..."

Lucina slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the same ground as before... but something was different.

The darkness had spread. Everything around her was tinged a dark purplish-red, with faint red fog around her. Most importantly, Snake and Captain Falcon were nowhere to be found.

"What?!" Upon this realization, she quickly stood and frantically looked around. "What is this?!"

_This... it doesn't look like Dharkon has captured me again. This feels... different, somehow._

The air around her slowly grew colder as the faint howling of wind echoed around her.

_**Foolish girl... you really thought breaking free of my control would be that easy...?**_

"Dharkon?!" Lucina quickly turned around, only to see nothing there. "Wait... they already said that to me..." She covered her ears as another memory of what they said to her echoed in her mind.

_**Like I said... you'll never be truly free of me...**_

"No... that's not true..." Lucina shook her head, before hearing the one thing she wasn't expecting to hear.

Screams.

To be more specific, screams of all her friends and family that Dharkon had captured.

Anguished screams, fearful screams, sobs, laments.

"_Shulk! Where are you?!_"

"Fiora?!"

"_For the honor... of the Belmont bloodline... Dracula possessed me... once. You'll not... possess me again, Dharkon!_"

"Richter...!"

"_Captain... Link... Ness... Lucina... everybody? Where are you guys? I'm all alone... I'm scared..._"

"Young Link..."

"_Lucina... why... why didn't you let me in..."_

"Zelda..." All the cries for help were starting to overwhelm her emotions.

"_My daughter...!_"

"_Lucina...!_"

"_Sis, please_ _help!_"

"Mother! Father! Morgan...!" Lucina collapsed to her knees, covering her ears and shuddering as tears formed in her eyes. "What is this... please... no more..."

She could hear everyone. Everyone who wasn't saved yet. And the worst part was, she didn't even know what exactly Dharkon was subjecting them to.

"Make it... stop..."

"_...Sweetheart?_"

"_Hey... come on. You're not alone._"

"Babe? Snake?" Lucina recognized those two calm, reassuring voices, and immediately felt a sense of peace take over.

"_Everything's going to be fine._"

"_Just follow the light, okay?_"

"Huh...?" Seeing a small, glimmering ball of light materialize before her, Lucina stood and followed it in the direction it fluttered off in, until she saw a great light before her.

She could feel a gentle warmth envelop her as she got closer. This was it. She was home free.

"_I'll always be with you, sweetheart, no matter what..._"

"_So don't give up on yourself. Be strong._"

"Of course..." She murmured before everything went white.

...

Lucina tiredly, slowly opened her eyes to see Snake crouching in front of her. Moving her eyes briefly, she saw she was still ensconced in her lover's embrace, but something was different. A blanket was covering them both.

_Ah... _She thought. _So... Snake helped me there... I was having a nightmare, and..._

"Ah..." Snake faintly whispered upon realizing Lucina was awake, even if barely. "I didn't wake ya, did I...?"

Looking at Snake tiredly, Lucina only faintly smiled. _It's a good thing he did... Falcon truly has reliable friends. I'm so glad I met everyone at Smash City..._

She faintly whispered, "Thank you..." As her eyes slowly closed and she drifted back to sleep.

_I don't know what that nightmare meant... I am a bit worried... but for now... I won't worry, nor will I worry everyone else until I'm sure of what's going on. I just want to enjoy this moment... I don't know if it will happen again..._

_I promise I won't take anything, or anyone, for granted again._

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Ok so first off, yes I admit I copy pasted some snippets from the chapter of _Hiding in my Skin _that this corresponds to. I feel a bit lazy in doing so... but I hope I was able to deliver an enjoyable story that's the same events but from a different perspective.**

**Second... the "relationship" Dharkon and Lucina have... it's meant to be reminiscent of an emotionally abusive relationship. Dharkon would do whatever they could to get inside Lucina's head, make her doubt herself or feel guilty. To make her feel smaller or weaker than she really was. In this fic, the horridness is made apparent by Dharkon being well... Dharkon, with their sadistic tendencies and all, but sometimes, it's not always that way in real life. This decade, I had a slew of emotionally/mentally abusive friends, and I was blind to it all for a while cause I thought they were friends. Gaslighting, ghosting, stalking, putting thoughts that weren't true in my head... And sometimes, I still can't get what they did out of my head, and it hurts more because... I _actually made good memories with them_, and it kinda feels like a lie now. I find myself wanting to be with them again sometimes but I know it's impossible, and I sometimes can't believe they want nothing to do with me anymore. in a way, writing this was catharsis for me. I'm still as of yet unable to get access to a therapist again, so I guess writing out my feelings with literature themes is my way of healing for now.  
**

**Finally, I have been wanting to write out my own take on WoL with a few set character relationships and my headcanons for them, and make it a series. Obviously Lucina would be left out as she's been covered here and the other two fics, but I could do for like, Snake saving Falcon from Galeem's control, but from Snake's perspective (I say perspective very loosely as it's technically not first person), or Mario saving Luigi from Dharkon, etc etc, with the approach I showed here (consciousness separate from controlled body). If you're interested in something like that, let me know.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated. And wow, this is my last fic of the decade! Here's to a great 2020 and beyond!**


End file.
